


Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Crying, Evil, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Male Human - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, female pichu, pichu is the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sky is an evil kid who was responsible over a Pokemon egg, left alone in the house with nothing to do but to break it open.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This contains an underage male human character raping a female pichu. If you don't like what it sounds like, please don't read. Thank you!

“I’m not watching this stupid egg,” was all Pichu heard from inside her shell. Her date was today, she knew it. She would finally be out of this egg and into the world, ready to explore and make friends and taste all the wonderful food there was in store for her. This brat, whoever he was, wasn’t making her day run very smoothly, though.

“Be a good boy, Sky. I’ll be right back.” And with that, the mother was off and there was a tense silence filling the room as the trainer crossed his arms and legs, then sat on the ground, staring daggers into the blotchy egg. Pichu held her breath.

After an hour, Sky had gotten bored of checking in on the egg every now and then, wanting it to already hatch, his curiosity getting the best of him. With eager hands, he raced to the kitchen, reaching for all sorts of tools. Pliers, a knife, a hammer- anything to crack the egg open. That was his goal, and he was sure to see is through.

Once all the tools were gathered, his nimble fingers grabbed the egg with ease and he ran into his bedroom, locking the door behind himself. Oh, he felt bad. He knew his mother was going to be upset, of course, but what could she expect? Her son was the troublemaker of the town, and that was well known to everyone.

“You’re mine,” Sky snickered and threw the egg onto his bed. The poor pichu squeaked in her egg, tightening in a ball as if that would protect her from the invasion of her privacy.

One crack, then another. Slowly, Sky was opening the hard shell of pichu’s wall with the most wicked grin on his face. He was thinking of what he could do to the pokemon once it was out. Should he dress it up in silly clothes? Maybe tie it to the ceiling fan and let it dangle for a bit. It wasn’t even close to sundown, so he had more than enough time to get to everything he wanted to do.

The harsh light coming from Sky’s phone shown inside the egg. A Pichu? He thought. He would’ve never guessed that it would be this pokemon in the egg that the mom found alone in the forest. What a pleasant surprise. That grin only got sicker as he reached in and grabbed the electric-type by the body like an entitled kid who made their parents buy them a toy and he clung to it possessively.

The pichu was wide-eyed and curious, almost smiling at the boy in front of her. She was glad that she was out in the world. Was this her mom? It didn’t really look like her, the pokemon thought as she looked down at herself, then at the boy. She was yellow, and he was tan. She was fuzzy, and the person only had hair on the top of his head.

She struggled in his grip, not able to breathe well from being held so tight so she squeaked and wiggled her feet, trying to set herself free. Why was this person holding her so tight? She didn’t know, but her eyes started to well up, her need for air becoming so desperate she didn’t know how else to act.

Seeing the struggling, helpless little pokemon made a stir in Sky’s shorts. The band of misfit friends he has, most of them older than him, told him that he should try and stick his dick inside something. He had no friends who were girls, so that was out of the question. But pokemon? He honestly never thought about it till now. He poked the fuzzy yellow stomach of the pichu and tickled it with his free hand, wanting to see its reaction. More squirming. He pressed a little harder and there was a slight drip that hit his shorts.

Pichu couldn’t hold back the tears now as they ran down her face. Why was this human torturing her? Why was he poking her? She felt so weird, like something was going to come out. She peed on him in response to the pressure, not meaning to, of course, but she really couldn’t help it. She was embarrassed, she smelled a little now, and she was scared that she angered this human.

He seemed amused, though, and lifted the pichu in the air, examining where the piss came from. The fur was damp and he pressed his thumbs on either side of her legs, spreading them. His jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled as his orbs landed on a tiny, bright pink slit. She was convulsing around air, her eyes shut tight. The stretch from her legs being spread, the air hitting her sensitive, virginal parts made her quiver.

The boy’s erection grew painfully hard, though his dick wasn’t very big it was the perfect size to use this pokemon as a cock sleeve. It wasn’t hard to control the little pokemon, it having no strength to fight back so he held it with one hand once more and fished his dick out with the other, jerking himself a few times to make sure he was as hard as he could be. He was dripping by now, so excited to fuck this little pokemon and know what it would feel like to have such warmpth around his dick. And oh, he couldn’t wait to cum inside of her, too. That, he thought, was the thing he was looking forward to the most.

The pichu squeaked and flailed it’s tiny little yellow arms and feet, desperate for freedom, but it was no use. This tiny pokemon was about to get filled to the fullest.

Sky snickered as he slapped his dick on the pokemon’s body, the length of his cock about the same length as the pichu’s lower half. The hole, though… Pichu’s hole was unbearably small, would he even fit in? He never did take no for an answer, so he would try his best.

He uncrossed his legs and stood up, getting the bright idea to pin the pichu down by it’s soft neck and lined himself up with her hole. She was wet now, and honestly he didn’t know if it was from piss or her fluids, but he took his cock in his hand and played with her pretty pink slit, making sure his cock was all lubed up before going in.

Pichu was in a daze, not knowing what was going on. Her eyes were rolled back, tears still apparent but she cried so much her tears were drying up by this time. She didn’t know why her body was betraying her. Her pussy leaked and her body ached to be filled. To be bred by her human. Maybe it was pokemon instinct to just breed, even from right out of the egg, but she was sure she wasn’t ready to lay eggs of her own.

Not a moment sooner, Sky pushed his cock head inside of her and groaned, his breathing wavering. Fuck, it felt so soft on the outside, and better inside she was so wet and squishy, hugging his cock so tightly. He would have to keep this little rodent around more often, if this is what she would always feel like.

The pichu screamed, blood trickling from her opening at the sudden stretch. The dick tore her virgin slit open and it felt like it was all the way in her throat, making her feel sick. Her clit jumped, wanting, yearning for attention and to be played with, but she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. This human was focused on himself.

His pace picked up in no time, hurriedly chasing after that orgasm that was so familiar when his hand was involved, but this was something way better. His balls tightened as he rammed into the pokemon, and they slapped her ass with each thrust. Her hole puckered, tightening around the boy from the sensation of her butt having contact with skin. He was thrusting so hard that she let out a toot, the gas happily expelled from her bottom. Her eyes shut tight and she refused to look his way, shking her head.

“Awe, you have a butt, too?” His head tilted to one side, flipping over the pokemon and lifting her tail up to inspect her. His cock was dripping from her fluids and his own pre-come. He was getting so close, but this would seal the deal. All he needed was that little push, and he would be sent flying into pleasure, filling this little cutie pie to the brim.

It was a pink pucker, the same shade as her pussy. He was tight and had no intentions of opening again, especially not for a dick that size. Her pussy by now was stretched out and weeping, and he felt it was easy to use her as a sleeve. Sky kept thrusting inside of her, his thumb grazing against the tight muscles. She winced, struggling once more and clenching around him to deter him from sliding his finger inside of her butt.

With a generous glob of cum from her pussy, he swirled it around the tight ring of muscles and dipped his nail inside of her. She screamed, discharge sparking near her cheeks, but it was barely enough to be noticeable. He shoved his whole thumb inside, and she was seeing stars, body going limp, knowing no matter what she does she’d never get away. She just allowed her raw pussy to help milk the boy and spill inside of her.

There was surprisingly no blood once the lubed up cock pressed inch after inch inside her asshole. Like it was more natural for a dick to go inside there than her pussy, but she couldn’t complain. Sky was breathing harder, bright red in the face as his toes curled and knees buckled. He chased after his orgasm ferociously, pounding the shit out of the pokemon till his balls swelled and he moaned, hilt-deep as his seed emptied inside the pichu. The sperm gushed out from the hole, and he didn’t even pull out yet.

“Good toy,” he sighed in content and played with her ears, pulling out and dragging her to the bathroom with him. He cleaned up fairly fast, just wiping the cum off his dick. He filled the sink with warm water and plopped the pichu in, finger fucking both holes to make sure all his cum was washed away and there was no trace. Her entrances tightened up pretty quickly, as if nothing happened, but her clit was still peaking out slightly from her fur, wanting to be played with.

“You made a new friend, I see?” the mother smiled as she poked her head out, watching her son give the pokemon a bath. His smile was wide and his eyes bright. He nodded.

“Yeah! Mom, can I keep Pichu pretty pretty please?” He promised to feed and clean her every day and that they were already best friends. The mother was happy, and to her, it seemed like the boy was turning out to be good after all, so she allowed it.

She stepped out to tend to her duties and the innocent façade melted away from Sky’s face, a demonic aura shadowing him once both were alone. “What shall we play next, Pichu?” He smirked, canines showing. The pokemon widened her eyes and yipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow idk what that was but I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to do another pokemon, feel free to give me a suggestion.


End file.
